In the most unlikely of places
by MindMess
Summary: All Arthur wanted was to have a normal, easy high school experience. However, this is not going to happen in Hetalia High! Join him and his friends as they struggle through high school together. However, when Alfred starts to see Artur in places he shouldn't be, he starts to wonder if Arthur is telling him everything. UsUk FanFic, Rater T. May have other pairings added later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Green Eyes and Sunburnt Neck

_**Hey guys! MindMess here!**_

_**You see, I have just recovered from a VERY LONG period of writers block. But I'm back off hiatus and I'm determined to get this story out there! My updates might vary but I promise, I WILL FINISH THIS!**_

_**Reviews are love ^-^**_

Chapter 1 - Green Eyes And Sunburnt Necks

A long time ago, someone told Alfred that he would one day find love in the strangest way. Alfred hadn't believed them and had just forgotten all about the statement, pushing it back in his mind. However, he found himself eating his words one summer day.

It was a typical America Summer day, the sun beating down on all the pupils of Hetalia High. Many people had ditched their blazers and were relaxing in the shade. Some were playing soccer on the grassy field, trying to forget all about the heat while a small portion of the students were inside, either studying of just lurking in the shade. It was better than having to get sunburnt. Alfred was one of the people who had ditched their blazers and were relaxing under a tall tree, giving them shade. Alfred had even taken off his bomber jacket, a rare sight.

Oblivious to these comments, however, Alfred was leaning against the tree trunk and chatting idly to his mates. Namely a Frenchman called Francis, a Spaniard called Antonio and a so-called Prussian called Gilbert. That was one thing about Hetalia High, it wasn't just Americans that attended. It was people from all over the world. It was just luck that Hetalia High was built in America. It was one of the only reasons he was allowed to attended the school. If it had been any further away, he would have had to go to a closer school.

Sighing, Alfred broke away from the conversation in favour of staring at the green leaves that sway gently about his head in the gently wind. At least there was actually wind. There usually wasn't in this heat. It made the heat almost unbearable. Though it was nothing compared to what winter was like. Feet deep snow and cold that was almost as bad as this heat. But not quite.

"Hey, Alfred?"

Alfred turned his head slowly to who had spoken, which turned out to be Francis. "Yeah? What's up?"

Francis sat back up and allowed Alfred to sit back up as well before pointing across the campus. "Look over there, mon ami. I think we have a new student, oui?"

Alfred followed the point and narrowed his eyes, looking for where Francis was pointing. At this point, the other two had also quietened and focused their attention to where Francis was pointing.

After a couple of tries, Alfred finally managed to locate where Francis was pointing. He could see, over in the distance, a guy sitting at a table. It would have been considered normal. There were a lot of people sitting at the tables around there. However, the thing that made him different was the fact that he was wearing his blazer. No one did that in this weather. That suggested he wasn't used to this heat.

"Who do you think it is?"

Gilberts voice interrupted Alfreds train of thought, making him pull his attention away from the new student and back onto his friends. Antonio shrugged, leaning back up against the tree. "He's going to get warm if he carries on wearing his blazer." The Spaniard pointed out. Alfred, Gilbert and Francis all raised an eyebrow at him.

"We figured."

"Do you think someone should go over and help him?"

"Why should we? I'm too awesome for that."

"Now now, mon ami, this is no time for that."

"Exactly! I'm much too awesome!"

"…I give up…"

"Fusosososo…"

Alfred sighed and tuned out to the argument and focused his attention back onto the new student. He seemed engrossed in a book on his lap, a cup of something on the table next to him. Alfred wondered how you could read in this heat. He would have given up not long after the first page.

Suddenly, the guys head snapped up and green eyes flashed, catching Alfred off guard. He jumped backwards, crashing into Francis and causing them both to fall back against the grass.

"Hey! Qu'est ce que c'était pour?" Francis shouted out in shock before shaking his head and shoving Alfred off of him.

Both Gilbert and Antonio blinked in shock before reaching down and helping both of them up. "Are you alright, mis amigos?" Antonio asked, straightening up and blinking at Alfred.

Alfred shock his head, turning away for a moment. He hadn't of meant to jump back but that flash of green startled him. Not that he would admit it out loud. "No, nothing's wrong…" He muttered absent-mindedly.

The bad touch trio all sighed at the same time and went back to their conversation. Alfred waited for a moment before looking back up at the green-eyed stranger. Or rather, where he had been. All that was left was an empty cup on the table.

Alfred frowned before sighing. It wasn't his problem, right? He turned back to the others and began talking, his attention quickly becoming focused on what they were talking about, the next football match and which team they thought would win.

_~I~T~M~U~O~P~_

Arthur could feel the heat on the back of his neck, burning him slowly. He hadn't of known it would be quite this hot when he had moved to America. It was so different to the mild weather of England.

Oh how he missed England.

Despite having awful weather, he missed the trees and the fields, the big buildings and the historical sites. Here, in America, it was too hot and everyone spoke with a weird accent.

He sighed and sipped his tea slowly before returning to his book. He hadn't of expected the cafeteria to sell tea but he was grateful because of it. He didn't know what he would have done if he had to drink that bitter coffee.

He honestly didn't see the charm in the bitter drink. Tea was so much sweeter and much more soothing.

Sighing, he focused his attention back onto his book. It was a Shakespeare play, more namely 'A Midsummers Nights Dream'. He had read it at least seven times already but there was no harm in reading it again, was there? He guessed that some time in Hetalia high, they would have to study Shakespeare.

He sighed again, stretching slightly as his thoughts drifted yet again away from the book. He hadn't of wanted to come to Hetaia High but apparently to his parents, it would allow him the best chance at life. Of course, he wasn't happy about having to move to America but at least it wasn't somewhere awful.

Like France.

He shivered at the thought. Imagine going to a school where French people surrounded you. Torturous.

Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes on him and he looked up, tearing his eyes way from the book he wasn't even reading. His green eyes fixed onto a pair of bright blue ones and he jumped slightly, causing his tea to tip slightly.

Quickly setting the tea right, he glanced up again and saw that the pair of blue eyes belonged to another student, one probably not much older than himself. This other students had obviously jumped and crashed into the people behind him. However, Arthur didn't stick around to see who these people were.

Leaving his cup of tea behind, he quickly stuffed his book into his bag as he fled the table, hoping to get away before anyone noticed the pink tinge that had spread over his face.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Why had he run away? That wasn't very friendly.

Sod it, Arthur thought to himself. It probably doesn't matter. Just leave it and find somewhere else to read your book.

Arthur nodded and straightened up, looking around for somewhere else to sit that was out of the sun. He could already feel the effects on the sun on his pale skin. Especially at the back of his neck.

He sighed before turning around and heading to where he knew the library was. He would just hide out until the next period.

He couldn't, however, quite drag his mind from a certain pair of blue eyes. 

_~I~T~M~U~O~P~_

_**What did you think? Please excuse any mistakes. My keyboard hates me. Trust me, it really does.**_

_**This is mainly going to be a UsUk fic but I will happily add in Spamano and Franada/PruCan. It's up to you really. I'll put a vote up on my page. :P**_

_**The things I do for you.**_

_**MindMess, signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Arguments and Scares

**_Hey guys! MindMess here!_**

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is a little lacking. I was super tired when I wrote this. Hopefully, once I've recovered, I'll go back over this chapter and make it better._**

**_I also apologize if the Bad Touch Trio are a little OOC. I've never wrote about them before so I'm sorry. If you see any mistakes, please, I beg you, please point them out. I won't be offended. ^-^_**

**_Thank you Canadian Hero for the kind review! It means a lot!_**

Chapter 2 – Arguments and Scares

Tapping his foot impatiently, Arthur glanced once again around the empty classroom. Had he gotten the wrong room? Or the wrong class?

He pulled out his timetable and ran his finger over the paper until he reached Monday.

No, he defiantly had World History in Room 3.

So why was no one there?

Sighing, he replaced his timetable in his pocket and he leaned back on his chair. Maybe something had happened? What would have happened that would cause a whole class not to turn up in the right room?

A sudden slam caused the Brit to jump up in fright, overturning the chair he had been sitting on. He turned to the source of the disturbance, his eyes narrowing when he spotted the one, no, two figures in the doorway.

One seemed to be an Italian man, roughly the same height at Arthur. His hair was a dark brown and he had a odd curl that jutted out from the side of his head. His face was twisted into a scowl as he stormed into the room, letting Arthur have a clear view of the person behind him.

The other was fairly tall, with blond hair and another odd curl that seemed to hang down near his face. He was holding a large, stuffed polar bear toy tightly to his chest. He offered a small smile towards Arthur and Arthur nodded at him before his attention was dragged back to the Italian.

Arthur was shocked to see that the Italian was now routing though the teacher's desk, obviously trying to hide something.. Arthur blinked when the Italian seemed to finish hiding whatever he was hiding and straightened up, turning to look at Arthur, causing him to jump. The Italian scowled at him, moving to look Arthur in the eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

The Italian scowled before freezing upon the sound of footsteps in the hall, the one just outside the class room they were in. The Italian swore under his breath before pulling Arthur over to the desk, ducking down and hiding. Arthur frowned t the guy, not knowing what to do until the guy pulled him down as well.

"Shut up bastard." The guy whispered fiercely as they heard the door open. They held their brothers as they heard several people enter the room. Arthur had no clue what was going on, except that this guy was trying to get way from someone, or several people.

_~I~T~M~U~O~P~_

Grinning as he ran alongside his friends, Alfred spotted the two figures they were chasing vanish into a classroom. They were running after Lovino who had yet again, stolen a load of tomatoes from Antonio. The Spniard didn't relly mind but it was always funny to chase after him when he did. He wasn't sure how Mattie had gotten involved but oh well.

He suddenly crashed into Gilberts back as he found that they had fallen to a standstill.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked before Francis shushed him.

"Be quiet mon ami. We've cornered him and the little Canadian. But there's someone else in there." Francis whispered back, pointing to the frosted glass on the door that had just swing shut. Indeed, there was the obvious figures of Lovino and Mattie but who was the other figure?

"Who's that?" Alfred asked, moving closer and trying to get a good look.

"I have no clue, mon ami."

"I have an awesome idea!" Gilbert suddenly proclaimed loudly, grabbing the others attention.

"Do tell." Francis said, raising an eyebrow.

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, paused for a moment while he turned something over in his mind before closing it again and shaking his head. "It's gone."

Antiono, Francis and Alfred all sighed before turned their attention back to the door. "What do you suggest we do? We've got them cornered."

"I have no idea, mi amigos."

"Hm…"

"Kesesese"

"What's so funny Gilbert?"

"Oh nothing. Just the awesome me."

"I know!"

All eyes turned to Antonio.

"We just go in there and scare them." Antonio shrugged. "I know it's not up to our usual standards but I'd rather like to see who the other guy is"

Alfred rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall. "I suppose it's better than nothing…"

"Oui."

"Ja"

Antonio grinned and straightened up, turning to the door. "Vamos!"

One by one they entered the room, looking around for the three people hiding. They were no where to be seen. Francis, however, spotted slight movement behind the teacher's desk and smirked. Slowly, he moved over to the other three and pointed out the movement.

Alfred, Gilbert and Antonio all smirked watched as Francis slowly brought his hand up, raising three fingers and slowly counting down as they approached the desk slowly.

Three…

Two…

One…

Four cries of "Found you!" rang out in the classroom as all three of them jumped over the desk to fce the people hiding behind it.

"Accidenti a te! Bastardi!"

"Bloody hell!"

Alfred blinked at the second cry, missing his cousin's quiet cry of surprise as he fixed his gaze on the small Briton who had jumped back in fright.

He was probably, if he straightened up, half a head smaller than Alfred. He had messy blond hair as well as the biggest pair of eyebrows Alfred had ever seen. However, it wasn't his eyebrows that attracted his attention, it was his bright green eyes that caught his attention.

_So, you were the new student…_

_I~T~M~U~O~P~_

Arthur had jumped back in shock at the sudden cry and the four figures jumping in front of him and had successfully whacked the back of his head on the desk behind him. He scowled and straightened up, glaring at the four who had scared them.

All four of them had massive grin of their faces. The one furthest to the right had brown hair as well as deep brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he was fairly tall. Well, taller than Arthur and the Italian at least. Which wasn't saying much.

The person next to him was roughly the same height as the brown-haired student besides him with bond, shoulder-length hair and light stubble gracing his chin. He had some sort of blue-ish cape round his shoulders over the usual school uniform and a smug smirk on his features.

The person standing in front of Arthur was the oddest of the four, having white hair and bright red eyes. Arthur judged him to be an albino, an obnoxious on if his laugh was anything to go by.

However, it wasn't them who had attracted his attention the most. It was the tallest of the three, the one who was staring at Arthur who had stolen his gaze. He was taller than the other three, with messy blond hair that framed his face and glasses perched on his nose. However, it wasn't these features that had grabbed his attention the most, it was the bight sky-blue eyes that had.

_So you were that blue-eyed guy from earlier…_

_~I~T~M~U~O~P~_

Leaning back in his chair, Alfred sighed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before returning his attention to the others. They were seated on chairs, in a circle in the middle of the classroom. Alfred wasn't sure how they'd gotten to this point but he wasn't complaining.

Mattie had left them a couple of minutes ago, kind of jump slipping out form view. Alfred felt kind of bad about how no one had noticed but him. Sighing yet again, he turned to study the new student, or Arthur, as his name was.

The green-eyed student was called Arthur Kirkland and he was from England. As if you couldn't tell by his heavily accented voice and his very British swear words. At that moment, he was in a heated discussion with Francis, whom he'd taken a disliking to straight away. Alfred suspected it had something to do with the latter being French.

He wasn't sure why he kept stealing glances at the Englishman but he judged it to be because he was a new student. Yes, that was right.

Anyhow, he had to get conversation going. At that moment, they were just sitting in silence apart from Arthur and Francis. He sighed and sat up straighter in his chair before shouting out,

"Can everyone listen to me?!"

Five pairs of eyes turned to Alfred and he gulped.

"Um… So… What do we do now?" He asked, not sure on what to say next.

Antonio frowned from his sitting place that was more of less smothering Lovino, who had stopped cursing in Italian and turned his attention to Alfred. "I don't know, bastards. It wasn't my fault I was dragged into this mess."

Antonio poked him in the shoulder, frowning at him. "Mi amigo, smile! Be a bit happier!" He said, breaking into a wide grin. Alfred had learned long go that the Spaniard couldn't hold a frown for very long, unless he was really upset.

Francis sighed and poked Arthur in the shoulder. "Why don't we find out a little bit more but little Arthur here?" He suggested. Alfred thought about this for a moment.

"That would be for the best. Maybe he could join us!" He suggested, grinning at the green-eyed Brit who was scowling at the floor. Antonio and Francis nodded. Alfred turned his eyes to Gilbert who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, but only because you guys are almost as awesome as me and you said he should." He admitted finally.

The other three broke into wide grins as all eyes turned to Arthur, who visibly gulped.

**_Yeah, sorry if this chapter isn't great. But it'll get better! I promise you! _**

**_Also, updates won't usually be this quick. I'm trying to get as many updates as I can out before school starts again. On Monday. Oh boy._**

**_No votes on the poll yet. If no one votes, I'll just go with my OTPS with these characters. Which I'm not going to say._**

**_Thank you for Canadian Hero, Dark-nersey, FlyMintBunny2 and N and S and F for following! It means a lot!_**

**_Also, thanks Lenastruss for favouriting. ^-^_**

_**This is MindMess, signing out!**_


End file.
